


So she kissed him

by adymlv



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One Shot, argument, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adymlv/pseuds/adymlv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James in an abandoned corridor, fighting.<br/>She's tired of fighting.</p>
<p>Just a short fluffy  one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So she kissed him

Lily stood opposite James in an abandoned corridor, fighting with him as usual. She barely knew what they were fighting about anymore, or why. It was just how it was, was what they did. She threw out an insult at him, at the same time thinking back on their history. 

He was always annoying to her, always teasing her and trying to get her attention. He had taken one look at her sometime during their first year and that one look had him convinced that he wanted her. Oh, who was she kidding, she knew exactly when that sometime had occurred. She had been sitting in one of the windows in the common room of their tower reading a book during their second week at Hogwarts when he and Sirius, with whom James bonded even before they were sorted, had decided to tease Peter. She couldn’t remember why they turned on Peter, but she remembered that it had been loud enough to interrupt her concentration and then of course she had hopped down from her seat on the windowsill, turned towards the two idiots that dared disturbing her peace and started to scold them. To say that they were surprised was an understatement. Who was this little redheaded girl to meddle in their business? And James had, at eleven, found something to obsess about for the next six-odd years. 

To say that he had done everything he could think of to get her interested was an understatement. He had done everything a hundred times over and then somehow managed to come up with another fourteen ways to annoy her every day. 

He had called her lovely, beautiful, breathtaking even, said that she was the girl of his dreams, an angel sent to earth. She was brilliant and amazing, witty and wonderful, loyal and dazzling, delightful and even enchanting. Every positive adjective that one could come up with he had used about her. Sometimes, when they fought, she was stubborn and inconsiderate for not agreeing to go out with him. She was bossy and mean, and he was in love with her, couldn’t she just understand that? She never had anything positive to say about him, calling him an arrogant bullying toerag, a self-indulgent pompous prick. He was tactless and vain, perverse and narrow-minded and if she could walk away and never see him again in her life, she would! 

Sometimes she had contemplated hexing him in ways that would land her in detention for a long time, but at the same time she knew that she couldn’t. She didn’t have it in her to hurt someone she didn’t hate and contrary to what she usually yelled in the heat of the moment; Lily Evans had never hated James Potter. 

Disliked him with a passion, yes. Been so frustrated that the only thing she could do was scream and stomp her foot, oh yes. But not hated, because despite how bad their relationship was, hatred was reserved for people like You-Know-Who, people who wanted to kill others simply because they had been born into the “wrong” families, or because they had a different opinion. 

So no, Lily Evans didn’t hate James Potter. Sometimes she had wished that she did, only because hating him would make it easier to ignore him. Some days she was so tired of fighting with him that she cried herself to sleep when she thought no one noticed. Why her?

She knew that half of the female-population at Hogwarts thought her mean and badmouthed her behind her back, not because of her as a person, but because she was the object of James’ adoration. She could take that even if it was unfair, she didn’t refuse him to be mean, she just wasn’t interested. What was worse was that every time she had even tried to get close to a guy she was interested in, something happened that made him back off. At first she didn’t get it, thought that the only guy even remotely interested in her was her stalker. Then she realized that the problem wasn’t her, but James. He had scared away every guy that showed an interest in her. The scolding she gave him when she realized that was legendary in all of Hogwarts, even the ones who hadn’t been there talked about it as if they were. 

Lily had resigned herself to fighting with James during the rest of her time at Hogwarts and being relieved to never having to see him again after graduation. But somehow after escalating more and more, things had started to change during the second half of their sixth year, James started to back off a little and they didn’t fight multiple times every day anymore. When they had come back for their seventh year after the summer, she was surprised by him not asking her out anymore. She was relieved, finally. They still fought, oh, how they could fight. But it was more infrequent than before and mostly because it was expected; it was the way they interacted with each other. But somehow, sometimes Lily found herself walking away from conversations with him in an okay mood wondering how in the world that had happened.

Lily thought about this as she exchanged insults with James. She thought about how he wasn’t a self-indulgent pompous prick anymore, sure he was still James Potter, arrogant bastard, but she realized that it was more of a role he played for fun than who he was. James Potter had changed and she didn’t dislike who he had become as much as she used to. Lily realized that she didn’t dislike him at all anymore.

 

So instead of continuing to fight, she kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and I have to say I'm happy with it. I love Jily, they're so perfectly imperfect in every way. :)  
> Oh, and wether you like it or hate it, please feel free to leave a comment!
> 
> \- adymlv <3


End file.
